Una Historia en el Olvido el Zorro y Juliana
by seddielovenathan
Summary: Esta es la breve historia de amor que vivio nuestro querido Zorro con su primer amor Juliana. Se que ya habia comenzado una historia con el mismo nombre pero encontre mis documentos reales. Bueno esta historia no es una historia feliz mas bien una historia la cual lastimo mucho a nuestro legendario heroe. No soy buena resumiendo pero la historia vale la pena ]
1. prologo

=Una Historia en el Olvido=

Prólogo

Esta es la historia del intrépido Diego de la Vega, mejor conocido como el Zorro; el justiciero y protector de los necesitados. Sus proezas fueron reconocidas a través del mundo, y aunque en España comenzó con algunos actos de justicia, no fue si no hasta que llego a California donde se convirtió en leyenda. Su gran habilidad para aparentar y disimular fue tan grande, que muchos de sus enemigos nunca se dieron cuenta que el magnifico Zorro, el hombre audaz, astuto, juguetón y gran espadachín, era el mismo hombre que ante la sociedad se hacia llamar Diego de la Vega (bueno en realidad sus padres así le pusieron...) hijo de un militar español y de una guerrera india, y sin embargo había preferido las letras y la paz en lugar de la espada. Que ironía de la vida; sin embargo gracias a eso tenemos leyenda que contar. Bueno como ya saben, mucha gente ha escrito sobre el, una de ellas Isabel amiga fiel y cómplice de nuestro héroe y querido Zorro. Isabel nos dio una detallada historia sobre el Zorro, según a nuestro parecer era la historia completa sobre Diego y sus aventuras, pero nos equivocamos, pero nos equivocamos. Cinco anos después cuando Lolita Pulido esposa de Diego murió, Juliana de Romeu, hermana de Isabel, contó un secreto; un secreto que no se había atrevido a revelar por el sentimiento de culpa que albergaba desde que salieron de su casa en Barcelona y emprendieron su travesía a California con Diego. Este sentimiento la atormentaba, ya que a pesar que ahora era "feliz" con Jean su corsario, aun sentía que quería a Diego.

Ese sentimiento que el desierto en ella cuando viajaban juntos todavía estaba presente en su frágil corazón; y que se negaba a decirlo por miedo de hacer sufrir a Jean con su confesión. Ella se dio cuenta de su amor por Diego después de que lo dejo de ver como el muchacho torpe, intenso, pura sonrisa y orejas que había llegado a su casa cuatro anos atrás; si no que ahora ya se había convertido en todo un hombre capaz de tomar la responsabilidad de cuidarlas y protegerlas sin pedir nada a cambio. Juliana comenzó a notarlo ahí, en ese momento y aprecio los ojos color caramelo de Diego, su porte gallardo, sus músculos que la hacían sonrojarse cada vez que los veía, y pudo notar la sensibilidad que les hacia falta a sus antiguos pretendientes y que el le demostraba en las poesías para enamorarla. pero sin mas rodeos vamos a la historia para que esto no se convierta en una aburrida biografía, que es lo que el Zorro nunca fue: ABURRIDO.


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Cuarta parte-Finales de 1814- comienzos de 1815

Comenzaremos como Isabel lo detallo en su libro excepto por un momento del cual ella nunca se entero hasta ahora. Cuando estaban conviviendo con los gitanos. Diego y Juliana tuvieron un momento a solas en el cual planearon y supusieron que su historia estaba a punto de cambiar en cierto aspecto así fue...

A la semana después de que llegar al campamento de los gitanos, Diego podía deslizarse al suelo en plena carrera, dar una vuelta en el aire y caer sentado al reves en el lomo de su corcel; era capaz de saltar de una cabalgadura a otra y también galopar de pie entre dos caballos, con un pie sobre cada uno, sujeto por las riendas. Procuraba hacer estas acrobacias frente a las mujeres, mejor dicho, donde Juliana pudiera verlo, así compensaba un poco la frustración de estar separados. Se vestía con la ropa de Pelayo, un calzón a la rodilla, botas altas, blusa de mangas amplias, chaleco de cuero, un pañuelo en la cabeza- que desgraciadamente ponía en evidencia sus orejas, las cuales no quería ni ver.- y un mosquete al hombro. Se veía tan viril con sus flamantes patillas, su piel dorada y sus ojos caramelo, que hasta la misma Juliana solía admirarlo de lejos.

después de sus acrobacias Diego llevo a su corcel alrededor del campamento; ese día era espectacular, los arboles se veían tan verdes y una brisa tan fresca que daba una tranquilidad que el no había sentido y se dio cuenta que no había un cielo tan azul como el de esa mañana. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos de que le faltaba poco para llegar a la Coruña y esperaba poderles brindar protección a Isabel, Nuria y en especial a Juliana. Mientras calculaba el tiempo como en muchas ocasiones que no se dio cuenta cuando Juliana se acerco a el.

- Al parecer te adaptas muy rápido a las situaciones de la vida. Crei que eras otra persona, pero demuestras ser impredecible.-dijo Juliana con una amplia sonrisa de coquetería.

Que diferencia de como la conoció con la ropa mas fina de una joven española; comparándola con la de ahorita, una joven que fácilmente podría ser confundida con una gitana. Con sus delicados rizos debajo de un pañuelo rojo, blusa de mangas amplias blanca, chaleco de cuero y vistosa falda de colores le daba la apariencia de ser la joven mas hermosa y sencilla del mundo.

-Es mejor saber aprovechar las situaciones de la vida, por que quizás y nunca hubiera aprendido tanto de ellos, nuestros amigos los gitanos, si no fuera por esto. Ademas me encanta montar así con libertad y sentir lo que es ser libre al galopar. En California con Bernardo mi querido hermano montabamos todo el tiempo pero solo tenia que montar como un español cuando mi padre estaba cerca y Bernardo y la tribu de mi madre nunca les dio tiempo de enseñarme a montar así con libertad por eso aproveche esta oportunidad irresistible para mi. - dijo Diego devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Parece como si hubiera sido ayer cuando llegaste a la casa, cuando eras un muchacho flaco y de ropa anticuada- sonrio- sin embargo ahora eres todo un hombre y esa ropa pues... no te queda mal.- En ese momento Juliana lo observo detalladamente y vio los fuertes brazos de Diego y su musculoso abdomen y soño con la idea que la abrazara fuertemente como los héroes de sus novelas abrazan a sus amadas.

- Pues muchas gracias Juliana- repondio Diego nervioso- la ver - verdad es que esta ropa es muy liviana y mejor que los trajes de peregrinos que nos pusimos desde que salimos de Barcelona para que no nos atrapara Rafael.- termino de decir mientras se aproximaba a su amada quien a su vez se sentó en el tronco que los separaba y lo miro atónita, con la luz del sol y viéndolo hacia arriba se parecía al gallardo hombre de sus novelas que rescataba a su damisela de todos los peligros y en realidad lo había hecho; fue el quien la salvo de los rufianes cuando se disfrazaron de peregrinos, quien le daba de comer cuando estaba muy debilitaba y quien la cuidaba en las noches para que nada malo le pasara, el y solo el, ella estaba deseosa de que la abrazara como lo hacían en las noches de peregrinaje cuando dormían en los establos de las posadas, claro que ella se levantaba como si nada hubiera pasado y ni lo mencionaba pero siempre esperaba ansiosa ese momento en la noche que desgraciadamente termino al llegar al campamento de los gitanos que prohibían ese tipo de acercamiento entre los hombres y las mujeres. Sin darse cuenta soltó un largo suspiro de amor. Diego se sorprendió y se sentó junto a ella, olvidándose de las reglas de los gitanos y le toma la mano.

Juliana se ruboriza pero no se suelta.

- Juliana, he querido decirte esto desde hace tiempo pero nunca me he atrevido, bueno no me he atrevido después de hace mucho tiempo. La situación nunca ha sido la indicada- sonrio nervioso a lo que Juliana le respondió con su habitual sonrisa angelical- Quiero decirte que te amo como nunca lo había esperado. Desde el primer momento en el que te vi y no puedo ni quiero olvidarte, si es que puedo llegar a tener una esperanza contigo. Dame una oportunidad y una esperanza Juliana, de poder enamorarte y seré el hombre mas feliz de la tierra.- finalizo Diego mientras le daba un pequeño beso a la mano de su amada.

Juliana sorprendida por la confesión lo ve con ojos de gata aquel hombre que en ese instante se arrodillaba para verla a los ojos, y le acaba de dar un delicado beso en su mano, la mira con ojos de amor, con esos ojos color caramelo que la llenaban de paz. Y por fin se decidió a confesar lo que tenia en su romántico corazón.

- Diego, quiero decirte que tu has sido la persona mas importante después de que mi padre muriera por que nos brindaste apoyo y protección sin que fueras de la familia y eso te lo agradezco. también te doy las gracias por ser amable y hacerme sentir la persona mas importante de tu vida; y aunque nunca te lo dije tus poemas me parecieron hermosas por que salieron de tu alma. La verdad es que en esta travesía me hiciste cambiar la forma en la que te veía y se que por fin encontré al amor de mi vida- dijo Juliana y con una mirada anhelante que pedía a gritos un abrazo.

Diego vio esa mirada y comprendió que su amada le pedía apoyo y la abrazo fuertemente y ese tronco que era el que físicamente los separaba ahora los unía. Los dos abrazados con sus cuerpos fuertemente pegados unos del otro podían sentir sus corazones palpitar al mismo ritmo. Un rayo de sol los ilumino, Diego estaba en la gloria su amada había dicho que lo amaba, por fin ella lo había aceptado. después de unos momentos se separaron y se vieron frente a frente. Diego pudo sentir el cálido aliento de Juliana y ella pudo sentir el de Diego, los dos se unieron en un beso largo y tierno. Diego no era capaz de faltarle el respeto y ella lo sabia, por eso fue ella quien tomo la iniciativa al agarrarlo de cuello, jalarlo hacia ella y poner sus manos suavemente detrás de la cabeza de Diego, mientras el como impulso puso sus manos en la pequeña cintura de Juliana atrayendola mas hacia el, para después dejar solo una mano en su cintura mientras la otra se escondía en los negros rizos de su amada. Fue un beso que duro unos minutos, pero para ellos fue el mas largo y el mas hermoso de su vida, el primero de Juliana por que el que Rafael Moncada le había robado meses atrás no contaba y no se comparaba con en este ni en diez mil anos, y bueno en el cas0 de Diego era su primer beso de amor con su amada. Se separaron para recobrar aliento pero no se alejaron uno del otro durante el beso Diego había logrado moverse para estar del mismo lado del tronco que Juliana. Tanto ella como Diego tenían una tranquilidad que nunca habían experimentado.

-Si nos llegan a ver, Nuria nos va a matar- dijo Diego sonriendo de alegría, mientras acariciaba el pelo de Juliana.- aunque, creo que los gitanos también lo harían.

-No me importa nada mas Diego antes si; ahora solo me importa no separarme de ti, jamas. Es la primera vez que me siento vulnerable ante ti. Me siento incapaz de no hacer nada si no estas conmigo y no soportaría que nos separaran.- dijo la bella Juliana aferrándose a su amado.

Diego no lo podía creer, si este era un sueno no quería despertar, nunca. el no tenia a su amada a un palmo de distancia; si no que ella estaba allí en sus brazos recostándose en su pecho, lo hizo sentirse el hombre mas feliz y se le ocurrieron ideas locas sobre lo que seria su futuro con ella.

-Quieres dar una vuelta a caballo?- pregunto Diego.

-Claro que si!- dijo con voz de niña cuando le ofrecen un caramelo.- Aunque...tienes razón no nos deben de ver por que nos matan.

después de unos segundos de que Juliana se quedara callada aparentemente pensaba en algo.

- Sabes le diré a Amalía que quiero que nos case ante la ley gitana y cuando lleguemos a California sera ante la ley de Dios. - Concluyo Juliana.

-Por Dios Juliana!- dijo Diego

-Que pasa ? no te quieres casar conmigo?- pregunto la joven un poco nerviosa y triste.

-Lo deseo mas que a mi vida pero soy yo quien te lo pedira- Dijo el separándose de ella para nuevamente arrodillarse frente a ella.- Juliana de Romeu deseas ser mi compañera, mi esposa para toda la vida en la cual veremos muchos amaneceres y estaremos juntos por siempre? - dijo Diego un poco nervioso por si acaso esas no eran las palabras adecuadas, pero sincero por que todo lo que dijo no era mas que la pura verdad.


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Juliana lo miro y sin esperar se lanzo sobre el para darle el beso mas ardiente y apasionado que comparado con el anterior era igual de hermoso en el cual mostraba sus sentimientos hacia el. El tardo un poco en reaccionar ya que no se esperaba eso de su amada pero después contesto al beso y en unos instantes sus labios se movían en perfecta sincronización, sus labios estaban moldeados para que precisamente los dos se complementarán perfectamente. Ella sin saberlo y sin esperarlo paso su lengua por el labio inferior de Diego pidiendo acceso y el abrió un poco su boca donde ella pudo experimentar algo nuevo. El estaba sorprendido esa sensación era nueva para el e inmediatamente lucho con ella por poseción donde al final el gano y experimento en la boca de su amada algo que deseaba que no terminara nunca.

Juliana temblaba por esa sensación la hacia volar por los aires y agradecía que Diego la tuviera sujeta por la cintura para no caerse. Después de lo que pesaron que fue un minuto pero en realidad fueron ocho minutos se separando por falta de oxigeno.

- Claro que si! acepto! acepto! mil veces aceptaría Diego, eres todo lo que pedía y el destino por fin te puso ante mi- dijo Juliana respirando con dificultad pero sonriendo picaramente. - Mejor vamos a dar la vuelta no lo crees?

-Claro que si- dijo Diego en el trance mas hermoso que había tenido.

pasaron por varios arboles, rápidamente se alejaron de la vista del campamento mientras Juliana abrazaba a su amado por la cintura y sonaba con el día de su boda. "Si lo hubiera sabido antes, Diego ya estaría casado conmigo... no puedo creer que sea tan hermoso y tan tierno conmigo y al mismo tiempo me haga temblar con sus besos aunque solo han sido dos oficialmente me declaro adicta a el" pensó Juliana mientras recostaba su cabeza en la espalda de Diego.

Diego sin embargo se volvía a imaginar a Juliana en peligro y siendo rescatada por el Zorro. Sin lugar a dudas tendría que decirle su secreto ya que iban a estar juntos por toda la eternidad, pero sintió que no era el momento. El amor que le tenia y su secreto eran lo mas grande que tenia y por alguna razón, no le pareció conveniente que Juliana lo supiera, no aun. Bueno en parte por que el ya se lo había dicho ella no le había creído, bueno en ese momento el solo estaba en la función del circo de los gitanos cuando ella fue a ver la función y vio el numero donde el y Bernardo hacían sus acrobacias disfrazados de el Zorro, pero ahora si le diría toda la verdad sobre la Justicia grupo secreto que lucha en contra de las autoridades y actos injustos, pero no aun; aun había tiempo...

habían llegado a un hermosa y pequeña caída de cascada mas parecido a un arroyo se en medio del bosque que no habían visto cuando venían peregrinando con el agua azul y los arboles altos y llenos de flores hacían el cuadro perfecto para ellos para sellar su amor. Diego se baja del caballo y con sus fuertes brazos baja a su amada quien camina hacia el arroyo y se detuvo para cortar una flor. Diego amarro al caballo para que no se fuera a escapar y se unió a su amada que se había sentado en una piedra con sus pies tocado el agua.

-Que pasa Juliana? Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado " que tal si ya se arrepintió" pensó el alarmado de que su sueno se acabara antes de empezar.

-Nada, bueno ...la verdad es que hubiera deseado mucho que mi padre estuviera aquí con nosotros para que fuera testigo de nuestro amor. El me dijo que tu no eras como los demás y tenia razón. me da mucho coraje que Rafael sea el culpable de a que mi padre lo mataran si no lo hubiera denunciado por haber sido un afrancesado el estuviera con nosotros.- dijo Juliana con unas lagrimas escapándose por sus verdes ojos.

Diego se sentó frente a ella y delicadamente le seco las lagrimas. Le partía el alma verla triste y había pensado en rescatar al padre de Juliana pero le fue imposible por el gran numero de guardias y la seguridad impuesta precisamente en los afrancesados.

- Mi vida, hubiera dado todo para que tu padre estuviera aquí con nosotros, lamentablemente ya no esta en este mundo pero en donde quiera que el este nos esta cuidando y esta feliz al ver que ustedes no cayeron en las manos de Moncada. El siempre estará contig0 Juliana, siempre que pienses en el, el estará a tu lado por que vive eternamente en tu corazón y en tu mente. Si no te olvidas de el, el no te va a abandonar, cada noche busca la estrella mas grande y mas brillante y te darás cuenta que es el, que te protege a ti y a Isabel.- finalizo Diego poniéndole su mano en su mentón haciendo que ella lo mire a los ojos.

Juliana lo ve conmovida con esas palabras. Y se da cuenta que su padre tenia razón, el es distinto; el es el destinado para ella y se da cuenta que su padre nunca la ha abandonado. Ese pensamiento la llena de alegría y solo puede agradecerle a Dios que ella lo tiene a el para toda la vida.

-Tienes razon. Mi padre nunca nos ha abandonado ademas si no hubiera sido por esa terrible perdida yo hubiera sido capaz de darme cuenta y decirte lo mucho que te quiero.- dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente, mientras se levantaba y tomaba la mano de Diego para que el se levantara también.

Diego se levanta y ella lo abraza reposando su cabeza en su pecho, haciendo que miles de mariposas vuelen en su interior. El tiernamente juega con una mano en su cabello mientas la sostiene fuertemente con la otra.


End file.
